Naruhina: New Breed
by WhiteLionXIII
Summary: In every man, woman, and child on earth has the first gekki genki. However it has been inactive and forgotten for thousands of years. That is until the 4th Hokage seals the kyuubi into two children the night of their birth. Not only is the gekki genki reawakened but because of the kyuubi it is also changed into new form. Now follow the adventures of the worlds first kitsune saiyan


**Chapter 1**

Dente was looking down from the look out watching everything unfold as they did in his visions. Until something happened that was not in his vision. He could feel an ancient power being awakened in not one but two infants. It was a power that had been forgotten by time and reduced to a dormant bloodline in two powerful ninja clans. One clan was the Namikaze clan now reduced to two member and the other was the Hyuuga clan ruled by pride, arrogance, and selfish traditions. What he had just saw unfold before him was very different than what he had seen in his vision and could only wonder how things will change because of it.

The battle between the Kyuubi and the ninja of Konoha has been going on for the past two hours. The body count for both ninja and civilian had already reached into the hundreds. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, knew they couldn't kill the Kyuubi. His only option was to seal it away inside a living container. So he turned to his long time friend and former teammate for help.

"Hiashi, my old friend we must seal away the Kyuubi if we are to save the village and its people. However it's power is too great for just one child. I know you may not like what I'm going to say but it has to be done. Kyuubi will be sealed into two newborn children at the cost of mine and my wife's lives. My own son will be one of the children because I can not ask anyone to do what I am not willing to do myself. The problem is who will the other child be?"

Hiashi knew what his friend was asking of him and like he said he didn't like it one bit. At the same time he also knew it had to be done. But he wouldn't let his best friend's child go without both parents.

"Minato as much as it pains me to do so you can use my newborn daughter for the second child. However there is just one condition that I ask. If it is possible I would like to take Kushina's place in the sealing. I couldn't live with myself if both of his parents was taken from him when I could have done something to prevent that." He spoke in a sad voice as he closed his eyes.

Minato thought about it for a moment before he gave him an answer. "Very well my son and your daughter will be the children that will imprison the Kyuubi while we sacrifice our live so that our families and the people of Konoha can live." They then parted ways to retrieve the children and say their final goodbyes.

Twenty minutes later they both returned to the battle field with the children and placed them side by side on the stone table as they began the sealing. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Hitome Hyuuga stood next to the stone table watching in tears as their husbands began the sealing. Both knowing the men they loved would be gone soon. And their children would have a great burden to carry with them for the rest of their lives.

As the sealing began dark storm clouds gathered over head. The sinagami appeared and began to rip out the soul and chakra of the Kyuubi and seal it into the two children. The sealing only took about ten minutes to compleat. However something unforseen happened that no one could have expected, even the sinagami was shocked to see what was happening. As the last of the Kyuubi soul and chakra was sealed into the children they began to glow with a very bright light cousing everyone to shield their eyes from it. When the light came to a stop their was two things that could be seen different about the children. The first was they both had three whisker marks on each cheek. The second was that they both had a fox tail matching their own hair color. Hitome activated her byakugan to see if their was any other changes and was shock even further. The seal that should have been on both children was not their. But from what she could tell the children's and Kyuubi's chakra were perfectly fused together giving their chakra a golden color. Their chakra pathways were thicker and from what she could tell by the time they enter the academy the would have jounin if not kage level reserves.

After they all got over the shock Kushina and Hitome picked up their children and rush over to their husbands. They wanted them to have one last look at their family they were leaving behind.

"My last wish as Hokage is for the children to treated like the heroes they are. As a father I wish for them to find the kind of love and happiness that their parents share." Those were Minato's last words before Kushina kissed him one last time before shinagami took his soul.

"Hitome my love. My dieing wish is that you carry on with your life and if you find another to love as you did me you have my blessing. Make sure those old bastards don't do anything to my little hime. They are not to be trusted. Just promise me she will find the kind of love and happiness that we have shared." Before he could say any thing else Hitome noticed that the shinagami was now coming for his soul. She gave him one last kiss goodbye before he was gone.

xXxXx

Later that night Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sundaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kushina Namikaze, and Hitome Hyuuga where sitting in the Hokage's office trying to figure out what happened to the children. Tsunade examened them and couldn't find anything wrong. They were perfectly healthy babies. Kushina and Jiraiya was trying to figure out what happened to the seal that was supposed to be on the children. Hitome was using her byakugan to try to find any clue she could. Hiruzen was sitting back in his chair trying to figure out what he was going to tell the council about what happened. All of this was going on over the course of an hour before Hiruzen finally spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone I have to report to the counsel in a half an hour. Can any of you explain what happened?" Hiruzen asked.

Hitome spoke first. "From what I was told about the sealing and the seal. I should be able to see two different chakra colors in the children. The children's which should be blue and the Kyuubi's which should be red. However from the moment the sealing was completed both children have nether blue or red chakra. They have a golden-colored chakra. If I had to take a guess about why I would say it was a fusion of both. However if that was the case the chakra should appear some shade of purple. So there may be a third element to this I'm not able to see using my byakugan. Also their chakra networks are thicker than they should be. If I had to guess they both should have around jounin to kage level reserves by the time they enter the academy or become genin." Everyone looked at the two infants laying side by side in total shock at the last part of Hitome's findings.

Tsunade was the second one to speak up. "As far as their health goes both are perfectly healthy. I can't find anything wrong with them. As for the fox tail I can only guess that has something to do with the Kyuubi and shouldn't affect them if removed. However until we have more information on what happened I wouldn't suggest doing that at the moment." Everyone nods their understanding. Kushina and Hitome however smiled at the thought of them keeping the tail. They thought it made the children look even cuter.

"And what of the seal?" Hiruzen asked.

Jiraiya let Kushina speak considering she was the better seal master of the two. "Well as far as Jiraiya and I can tell there isn't a seal. What ever happened out there broke the seal as soon as it was compleated. We have determined that the sealing was a success because if it wasn't we would still be fighting Kyuubi instead of having this meeting. Jiraiya has come up with a theory similar to what Hitome has. That perhaps a perfect fusion of the children and Kyuubi. Which is what the seal was supposed to do over time to allow the children to control the Kyuubi's power."

"So what caused it to happen so soon if that indeed is the case?" Hiruzen asked

Now it was time for Jiraiya to speak up. "Well I have thought about that. The only thing that I could come up with though could only be applied to Naruto. When I found Minato as a baby the only things with him was a baby blanket with the name Namikaze on it and a scroll that was sealed with a blood limit seal."

"Blood limit seal?" Asked Hiruzen. He had never heard of that type of seal before and wondered how it worked.

"It is a very rare seal that takes a master sealer to perform. It allows only those with the same bloodline limit or gekki genki to open it. The gekki genki also has to be active to open anything with that type of seal." He explained.

"So how does this help us? And why only Naruto when both children are affected the same way?" Tsunade asked.

"Well you see Minato was never able to open the scroll. So if he did have the blood limit to open it it wasn't active and was dormant within him. That doesn't mean it couldn't still be passed on to Naruto. I'm just guessing but maybe when they sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto it activated the unknown gekki genki. But like I said this would only apply to Naruto and not Hinata so I don't think..." He was interrupted by Hitome at that point.

"Actually it may also apply to Hinata as well." This got everyone's attention. "On our wedding night Hiashi told me a clan secret that is only known to the head of the clan and the elders of our clan in case something ever happened to him. You know we use the caged bird seal to protect against anyone from stealing the byakugan. What you don't know is it also keeps the branch family from activating any dormant gekki genki other than the byakugan. It may be possible that both children have a hidden and unknown gekki genki that was activated during the sealing." This came as another shock to everyone.

"So what your telling me is that we have two perfectly healthy babies. Both children have an unknown gekki genki that was awakened during the sealing and caused them to perfectly fuse with the Kyuubi now instead of years from now like the seal was originally designed to do. That by the time they are genin they will have jounin or kage size chakra reserves. So how should we classify them as jinchuuriki or hanyou?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nether." said a voice from the back of the room. As they all turned to look at the one that said that they were shocked at what they saw. Standing there was a very old looking green humanoid with slug-like characteristics, including antennae and pointy ears. Before anyone could say anything he spoke again. "I am Dente the guardian of the earth and I beleave the correct classification for the little ones is kitsune saiyan."


End file.
